Wish Upon A Star
by Neko Oni
Summary: yugi's alone at night, and makes a wish upon a star for yami to love him. then he sees yami gazing at his window. yugi pov. one shot.


*sighs * this is a very sad ficcie.I was SO not in a good mood when I wrote it; this was written at 2 30 am after a very bad day, when I really needed to blow off some steam. And this is the result of it.  
  
WARNINGS: shounen- ai implications (yami x yugi), which means boi x boi. don't like? get lost.  
  
SUMMARY: one shot, yugi pov. yugi's alone at night, and makes a wish upon a star for yami to love him, then he sees yami standing in the backyard, gazing up into his window.  
  
DISCLAIMER: yugioh and all associated characters belong to their respective owners. simply put: not mine. i don't own.  
  
&&&&&  
  
WISH UPON A STAR  
  
(Yugi's POV)  
  
Have you ever wished with all of your heart for something you knew you couldn't have?  
  
Have you ever loved someone so much you'd do anything to make them yours?  
  
Have you ever wished for the right words to say, and the perfect place to start?  
  
Have you ever been that fearful, that selfish?  
  
I have. It's a secret I harbor deep within my heart. No one knows, and no one ever will. Least of all him, the unattainable object of my affections. My yami; the epitome of cool and perfection.  
  
I glance from my bed, where I'm curled up, through the glass window, and to a solitary, brightly twinkling light in the black sky. The first star of the night. "Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight."  
  
I close my eyes and purse my lips, my heart generating its fondest wish, the same wish I made every night before bedtime. 'Please, let Yami notice me, just once. Let him smile at me. That's all I ask; just one happy moment with him to treasure forever.'  
  
I have loved Yami for nearly a year now. My feelings gradually grew from a crush into full blown love until it was a rose in full bloom, ready to burst from my chest. However, he doesn't know what he's inflicted upon me, and he never will. I have tried on those rainy or snowy days when we were trapped, just the two of us, indoors, to tell him how I feel. Each time, my throat clogs up and my brain freezes. I'm not a smooth talker who always knows what to say and when to say it. I'm not my yami.  
  
I sigh softly, longing for the powerful presence of my darker half, but knowing, deep down, that it will never be. He would never want me.  
  
I look up at the lone star, twinkling merrily in the distance. "Please, just one smile for me. Something to keep my heart alive." My gaze wonders down into the yard, and I see a shadow moving. Pressing my face to the glass, I make out the outline of Yami.  
  
My other half is standing bare-chested in the middle of the back yard, clad in his slippers and faded black cotton, wide leg pajama bottoms. The faint moonlight played about his white skin, highlighting it, and the dark night added an air of mystery to his dark ruby eyes.  
  
I sigh softly; his piercing gaze shifts to my window, and it's almost as if he's looking at me! Then, a few seconds later, one of the corners of his mouth lifts in a little half smile! My heart pounds rapidly and butterflies dance in my stomach. Yami's seen me! Yami's smiled at me! My wish wasn't so hopeless after all!  
  
Just as I am about to go rush out and into his arms, another figure appears. Anzu, clad in a black shirt and pants and carrying a flashlight, appears from the bushes besides my window. She walks over to Yami, her hands going about his waist. He takes her into his arms, then their lips meet in a kiss.  
  
It was Anzu he was looking at, not me. In that short instant, my brief bout with happiness is cruelly snatched away and I'm alone with a shattered heart. Stupid, stupid fool! When will I realize that no one loves me? That I am destined to be alone, always alone, never loved. Such is my dismal fate. I feel as if I've just been socked in the chest and there's a big, broken hole where my heart should've been.  
  
I look up at the sky to see that it's pitch black, except for the moon. That single star has gone away; there are none left. No more wishes, no more dreams. I turn and fling myself face down across my bed, sobbing into my pillow. No one; I have no one. There is no one to love me, to hold me, to hug me, to comfort me. Those are the sweet pleasures of life I will never know. Beautiful treasures that I will never have, am not worthy to receive.  
  
Sorrow and pain are the only cups from which I shall ever drink. They are the only things I shall ever know; happiness is beyond my reach. No one loves me, and no one ever will. Not even my own yami. For, if even the other half of my soul can't find a small place in his heart for me, then who can? Who would ever love me? Nobody.  
  
As I cry helplessly, grim realization breaks through my childish dreams, and I take my first step away from innocence. I just learned that wishes don't come true, no matter how much you want them or how hard you try.  
  
So, keep wishing, hoping, praying and dreaming. Bottle the hurt and insecurities away from the world; hide my selfish secret until the pain consumes me and I seek to end it all. And now, as childish and naive as I am, I make a new wish. I wish the day fast approaches when I fly from this weighty earth and leave my pain, sorrow, and Yami behind.  
  
owari (end)  
  
&&&&&&  
  
sad and depressing, I know. And can anyone guess what Yugi's last wish was for?  
  
you're a smart bunny if you get it right! (but don't think too hard about it)  
  
as always, plz review. 


End file.
